Chanson noire
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Le bien, le mal, ça fait couler des larmes, ça nous rend végétal. On passe toujours des mains blanches aux mains sales, tout est bien qui finit mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Chanson noire_**  
>Genre: <strong>_Songfic, poésie, drama.  
><em>**Rating: **_T pour thèmes plus ou moins dérangeants, mélancolie, etc.  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Izaya._

**Note: **_Voilà une songfic bien particulière! Je me suis basée sur la chanson Chanson noire, d'Harmonium, qui, à mon avis, représente vraiment bien Shizuo et Izaya (on dirait presque que les paroles ont été écrites pour eux!). J'ai coupé la chanson en sept parties et, à partir de là, j'ai écrit un court paragraphe d'abord du point de vue de Shizuo, puis de celui d'Izaya, toujours en lien avec l'extrait. Alors, voici comment vont être séparé chaque chapitre: extrait (entre guillemets), paragraphe de Shizuo, celui d'Izaya._

_Ceci dit, il ne s'agit pas de yaoi! Si vous y voyez des sous-entendus, libre à vous, mais ce n'est pas le but premier. C'est tout simplement ma vision de Shizuo et d'Izaya sur certains points._

_Ensuite, c'est vraiment court, mais c'est le but. Je pensais faire des haikus au départ, mais comme c'était vraiment trop court pour ce que je voulais faire, j'ai laissé tomber. Je tiens juste à préciser que je vise la concision, donc voilà..._

_Pour finir, c'est un groupe québécois, du coup, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des québécismes. Si vous ne comprenez pas une expression, n'hésitez pas à me demander!_

_Bonne lecture! Laissez-moi des commentaires si vous jugez que ce texte le mérite (et même si ce n'est pas le cas, pour me dire ce qui ne va pas)!_

* * *

><p>« Le bien, le mal<br>Ça fait couler des larmes  
>Ça nous rend végétal<br>On passe toujours des mains  
>blanches aux mains sales<br>Tout est bien qui finit mal »

J'ai toujours voulu faire le bien autour de moi. J'ai toujours voulu toucher les autres avec douceur, sentir leur peau chaude et douce. Pourtant chaque contact me souille plus, m'enfonce dans la sphère du mal dont je vendrais mon âme au diable pour me sortir. Chaque peau que je touche avec ma main la tache d'un sang indélébile. Chaque visage que je frôle s'humecte d'un liquide clair et limpide. Chaque tentative que je fais me fait perdre la raison une fois de plus, et je me demande à chaque fois ce qui me raccroche à la vie.

J'ai toujours voulu faire le mal autour de moi. J'ai toujours voulu voir des visages baignés de larmes amères. J'ai toujours voulu constater la profondeur du malheur des autres, à défaut du mien. Je n'ai jamais eu les mains propres ; elles sont tachées de naissance par ma volonté de détruire l'humanité pour mieux voir sa chute.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Deuxième chapitre! Je ne suis pas très fière de celui-ci, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire, mais c'est pas grave, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer quand même!_

_Petit rappel de la forme: extrait de chanson entre guillemets, paragraphe du point de vue de Shizuo, puis celui du point de vue d'Izaya._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« La vie, la mort<br>Ça divise tout ton corps  
>Ça crée un faux départ<br>Quand l'homme qui vient d'entrer  
>c'est l'même qui sort<br>Une double vie pour une seule mort »

Je n'ai jamais ressenti cet instinct de survie dont on me parle souvent. J'ai toujours cru que la mort serait préférable à mon existence. Je ne me suis jamais senti tout à fait vivant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre, de n'être que témoin de mes propres actes. Comme si un double machiavélique avait pris possession de mon corps et l'usait à me détruire, moi.

Je suis né avec la mort comme amie. J'ai vécu chaque instant comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. J'ai fait des pieds de nez à la mort nombre de fois, et pourtant, il n'y a rien que je crains plus que la grande faucheuse. Je la nargue parce que j'ai l'habitude de me moquer de ce dont j'ai peur, pendant que j'essaie désespérément de trouver une solution à ce problème inéluctable. Je la maintiens près de moi parce qu'il faut être près de ses amis et encore plus près de ses ennemis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Bon, cette fois-ci, je me suis un peu laissé aller au Shizaya... vaguement... Enfin, voyez-le comme vous le voulez!_

_Ah oui, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, «pogné», ça veut dire «pris»..._

_Petit rappel de la forme: extrait entre guillemets, paragraphe de Shizuo, paragraphe d'Izaya._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« Arrose-moi du soir au matin<br>Fais couler ta vie dans mes veines  
>J'suis en train de sécher dans mon coin<br>Pogné entre...  
>L'amour et la haine<br>Ça divise mal la semaine  
>Le cœur vide, la bouche pleine »<p>

Chaque fois que je le vois, mon cœur fait un bond. Qu'il s'agisse d'amour ou de haine m'est bien égal à ce moment-là. Je laisse son prénom glisser sur ma langue avec délice pendant que j'empoigne un objet quelconque. À mi-chemin entre une obsession malsaine et une haine tout aussi malsaine, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui me prend lorsque je pense à lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je le quitte, mon cœur devient étrangement vide.

Je souris chaque fois que j'entends mon prénom au travers de la foule. Je me retourne et hésite entre la joie et l'énervement. Je ne sais jamais quoi penser exactement de lui : je le déteste parce qu'il est imprévisible, mais j'aime l'humanité pour la même raison; je le déteste parce qu'il est malgré tout simple à comprendre, mais j'aime l'humanité pour la même raison. La seule chose que je ne pourrais supporter, c'est qu'il m'ignore, parce que je serais alors seul avec moi-même et une bouche pleine d'insultes sans destinataire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et paf! La quatrième partie! De celle-ci, je suis assez - lire «extrêmement» - fière. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rendue la problématique vraiment bien. Qui plus est, c'est surtout cet extrait qui m'a fait me rendre compte que cette chanson allait bien avec Shizuo et Izaya. À vous de juger, mais moi, je les y ai reconnu complètement!_

_Rappel de la forme: extrait entre guillemets, paragraphe de Shizuo, celui d'Izaya._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« Pendant que la vie cherche à briser ses chaînes<br>La mort fait des nœuds dans mes veines  
>Quand t'as pas le choix de tout connaître<br>Tu prends une tête faite sur mesure  
>Quand ton seul choix c'est disparaître<br>Tu prends un corps qui prend l'usure »

Mon corps s'use pour mieux vivre. Il tend vers la disparition de naissance, comme s'il savait, dès le départ, que la meilleure solution était de ne plus être. Pourtant, chaque tentative d'extinction le rend plus fort : chaque tentative d'usure est une façon de combattre cette même fin vers laquelle il se dirige inexorablement. Mon corps combat le feu par le feu, incapable de se rendre compte que celui-ci le brule et le consume.

Je remplis ma tête d'informations plus ou moins pertinentes à longueur de journée. Je veux tout connaitre, tout comprendre, chaque détail de la vie des autres m'est essentiel, vital. Je _dois_ tout connaitre. Chaque information que je ne possède pas est une faiblesse de plus, chaque déduction que je n'ai pas faite me rapproche de l'erreur qui me coutera peut-être la vie. Je n'ai pas le choix : pour être un dieu, je dois absolument être omniscient.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà la cinquième partie! Que dire, que dire? Cette fois-ci, le thème est assez particulier, et certains pourraient dire qu'il ne s'applique pas à Shizuo et Izaya, mais je considère plutôt que c'est vraiment le cas. Enfin, vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Rappel de la forme: extrait entre guillemets, paragraphe de Shizuo, celui d'Izaya._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« C'est bête, ma tête m'fait mal au cœur<br>Je crains la tempête  
>Comme une fleur<br>J'deviens terne  
>Puis j'm'enferme<br>Encore plus creux  
>La peur me cerne...<br>Sous les yeux »

À certains moments, je m'effraie. Je voudrais m'enfermer moi-même et m'empêcher de sortir. J'y parviens toujours, d'une certaine façon : j'enferme mon esprit pendant que mon corps détruit tout. Lorsque je reprends connaissance, la tempête est passée et il ne reste plus rien autour. C'est dans ces moments-là que je réalise que, si je ne l'enfermais pas au plus creux de mon cœur, ma raison serait emportée par les catastrophes que je provoque.

J'ai souvent provoqué la peur autour de moi, pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais ressentie moi-même. J'ai enfoui depuis longtemps cette partie de moi qui craignait le monstre sous le lit ou le fantôme dans le placard. Malgré tout, la peur me cerne tout autant que n'importe qui; j'ignore simplement les cris incessants qui meurent dans ma tête et les enferme à clé, pour ne pas me laisser aller à cette faiblesse tout juste digne d'un être humain.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà voilou la sixième partie! Ta da da!_

_Bon, j'ai eu un gros problème pour le POV de Shizuo cette fois, ça n'allait pas avec lui du tout... J'ai essayé quelque chose, mais bon, c'est plus ou moins réussi. Enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles! Pour Izaya, par contre, ça allait super bien, et j'aime particulièrement ma chute... À vous de juger!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« J'passe des nuits blanches<br>À chercher quoi faire de mes journées  
>Dur comme une planche<br>J'veux grimper au plafond  
>Mais j'suis pris dans l'plancher »<p>

Certaines nuits, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Morphée me tend ses bras, mais je les refuse obstinément. Je réfléchis alors à tout ce que je pourrais entreprendre si je n'avais pas ma force, à tout ce que la vie me refuse à cause de cette même force. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans mon rêve éveillé et espère ne jamais en sortir. Pourtant, la réalité me rattrape toujours, et j'ouvre les yeux sur mon plafond hors d'accès. Mes muscles ankylosés me rappellent que je suis emprisonné et que je ne pourrai jamais me soustraire de mon propre corps.

Je ne dors que très rarement la nuit. J'aime observer la cité dans la clarté des lumières artificielles, j'aime me promener sur l'internet et promener mes yeux de l'écran vers ma fenêtre. J'aime l'humanité clandestine, alors qu'elle s'active pour me montrer son côté sombre. C'est la nuit que je prévois ce que j'entreprends le jour, ce sont mes plans qui m'empêchent de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une seule seconde : j'ai des activités plus importantes que de dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour tous ces beaux commentaires!_

_Me voici à la fin! En effet, il s'agit de la dernière partie. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette aventure dans ma vision de ces personnages! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!_

_Rappel de la forme: extrait entre guillemets, paragraphe de Shizuo, celui d'Izaya._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« J'peux pu rester<br>J'peux pas m'en aller  
>J'attends en silence<br>Ma délivrance  
>J'peux pu dormir<br>J'peux pas choisir  
>J'me chante à chaque soir<br>Une chanson noire »

Chaque jour qui passe, je me dis que ce sera le dernier. J'espère de cette façon tenter le destin. C'est en silence que j'attends ma propre fin, c'est dans le vacarme que je provoque sans cesse que j'espère la trouver enfin. Je ne peux plus vivre, je ne peux pas mourir, je ne peux qu'attendre. Le choix ne m'a jamais été offert : chaque soir, j'espère ne pas voir le lendemain.

Tokyo est ma ville, elle m'appartient corps et âme, et pourtant, j'ai trop souvent l'impression d'y être étranger. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'observe la nuit passer sans rien dire, de peur de briser le silence de mon appartement insonorisé. Une douce mélopée me vient alors à l'oreille, et je la chante à mon tour, m'empêchant ainsi de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Le choix ne m'a jamais été offert : chaque soir, j'espère sincèrement voir un lendemain différent.


End file.
